Underworld High
by WeRTheCCSFanFictioners
Summary: Welcome to Underworld High, where we have only the most gruesomest zombies and vampires. SasuSaku and NejiSasu. NejiSasu is Neji x Sasuko -genderbend of Sasuke-
1. Prolouge: Letter

**Underworld High  
Prologue?**

* * *

Welcome to the school of the underworld [Or just Underworld High] where all kinds of underworld monsters go bump in the night AND day. Normal human teens have to worry about zits and hormones, well these underworlders have to worry about hormones and succeeding their parents and not getting discovered.

Come on in and have a looks around find ghouls and goblins, spirits and reapers, vampires and more. Dont worry they don't bite much anyway. Let me show you some students here. Do you see that girl over there? The one with pink hair and emerald eyes? That is Sakura Haruno. She is an élite female zombie and vampire hunter in the nation. But that's just between you and me *wink*. You see the boy next to her? He has raven hair and onyx eyes? That's Sakura's partner, Sasuke Uchiha, an élite zombie and vampire hunter. Cool huh? They both work together in the same organisation.

*Crash!*. Not again. That crash was Naruto's way of saying 'I make people think I have mental problems'. His blond hair and blue really blend in with the crowd, huh? Anyway, Naruto is also a zombie and vampire hunter. He used to be élite but the chairmen found him kissing Neji Hyuuga's, an élite, cousin Hinata Hyuuga. Naruto and Hinata were stripped of their title and uniform. So now, they're intermediate hunters. Neji Hyuuga, as you can see, is the one punching the living daylights out of Naruto. He's a charmer, né?

I hope you find this school interesting! I mean with all these zombies, humans, vampires and...etc around. Just don't get bitten. There are three classes. Dawn, Day and Night. Dawn for Zombies, day for Humans and Night for Vampires. Sakura, Sasuke and Neji are the _Kira's_. Kira means light. They are the light of the school. All bow down to them. Sasuke and Neji look after dawn, Sakura and Sasuke for Day and Sakura and Neji for night. Disobey them and get in trouble.

Enjoy your stay!

Sincerely

_Sakura Haruno, Zombie and Vampire Hunter élite, School Representative._

**Neji Hyuuga, Zombie and Vampire Hunter élite, School Representative.**

_**Sasuke Uchiha, Zombie and Vampire Hunter élite, School**_** Representative.**


	2. Chapter 1: Sasuko vs Vampire Weirdo

**Underworld High  
Chapter 1:  
Sasuko vs Vampire Weirdo  
**

* * *

***Third Person***

A girl with black hair that looked like a chicken's butt walked into te school grounds. Her onyx eyes showed no emotion. She opened the door and stepped into the grand building. As soon as her shoe stepped on the large square rug, she was attacked. _Zombie._ The girl and the zombie both fell on to the ruged floor. She saw him lean down, trying to kiss her, so she kicked his stomach. "Where is that zombie?!" A worried female voice shouted. The girl didn't say anything. The zombie lunged for her, only to recieve a kick to the head. He yelled in pain and fell to the ground. Three people, two boys and one girl, ran in. Blood began puring out of his head. "Are you OK?" The pink-haired girl asked. She nodded.

"Sasuke. Take the zombie." The emerald-eyed girl added. The boy that had the same eyes and hair as the new girl nodded, and dragged the zombie away. The new girl looked at her foot, covered in blood. She sighed but didn't say anything else. "I'm Sakura Haruno. The boy next to me is Neji Hyuuga. And the boy that left was Sasuke Uchiha. Nice to meet you. Who are you?" Sakura asked. The girl looked at the blood at the floor. "I'm...Sasuko Uchiha." She said. Neji's eyes widened. "How are you related to Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. Sasuko shrugged. "That aside, change your clothes." Neji reminded, staring at her blood stained clothes. Sasuko nodded.

"Ichijo, nokuno masata kuroto." Sasuko whispered. A blue dragon, a hologram, appeared behind her. It's tail wrapped itself around Sasuko and she was engulfed in blue flames. Sakura was startled and tripped over. Neji stared in shock before shouting her name. "SASUKO!" Neji and Sakura felt a powerful wind, causing them both to fall down. "Yes?" Sasuko asked. Neji and Sakura looked up to see Sasuko in their school uniform. A white collared shirt, purple tie, black skirt with knee-length purple socks, finished off with black shoes. Neji blushed as he looked at her. "Welcome to Underworld High Uchiha-san. I was ordered to give you a tour." Neji said. Sasuko nodded before adding;

"Please call me Sasuko-chan. Uchiha-san was sounds like my...dad." Neji nodded and Sasuko followed him, leaving a pissed off Sakura to clean the blood of the zombie. "So Sasuko, this is the year 9 dorm, where you shall be sleeping." There was about 23 rooms, four people in each room, two boys and two girls. "You'll be sleeping in the same cabin as Sakura, Uchiha-san and myself." Sasuko nodded before meeting Neji's eyes. "Uchiha-san? You mean me?" She asked. Neji shook his head. "Sasuke Uchiha" She nodded and the bell rang. "Time for class, follow me." He said, walking towards the main building with her. "Neji! Look out!" Sakura shouted seeing him and Sasuko.

Neji looked up as a vampire tackled him to the ground. Sasuko jumped back a bit and summoned a sword. "Oi vampire! Matsuka perimata, senzuui luirio." Sasuko shouted. The sword glowed as she threw it at the vampire. The vampire dodged as he jumped up from Neji. "Yuka Luma!" Sasuko shouted. The sword returned to her, not before spearing the vampire right through the heart. When Sasuko caught her sword, it disintergrated into pink ashes. Sasuko ran over to Neji, but just when she was five steps away from him, she was pushed out of the way. "Neji! Are you alright?" The red-haired girl asked. Neji nodded as she helped him up.

"Are you OK? After I killed the vampire I ran straight to you!" She asked. Sakura seethed in anger. "SASUKO SAVED HIM! NOT YOU KARIN!" She shouted running over to the couple. "Karin let me go. I need to make sure Sasuko is alright." Neji stated calmly. Karin glared at Sakura and ran away. Neji looked around for Sasuko. "Where's Sasuko?" He asked. Sakura shrugged. "She probably went to class." Neji nodded and they both went to class. They saw Sasuke sitting in his seat when they entered the classroom. "Hey Sasuke." Neji greeted. Sasuke nodded at him and Sakura. Sakura smiled and said. "Let's begin class." Neji nodded and called for the teacher.

After two minutes the teacher arrived class began. "Everyone I would like you all to welcome our new student, Sasuko Uchiha." _Uchiha?!_ Sasuke shouted in his head. Sasuko met eyes with Neji and Sakura. Neji smirked and Sakura waved. "I'm Sasuko Uchiha. I am a zombie, werewolf, wolf, cyclops, monster, witch and vampire elite hunter." She introduced. Whispers and murmurs filled the classroom. Sasuke sat in shock. "A-a-any questions for Sasuko-san?" Sensei asked. Many hands raised up. "Kiba." Kiba stood up. "How come you're that powerful? No-one in history is able to withold such power." He questioned. Sasuko smirked. "I've trained with many clans. Uzumaki, Haruno, Inuzaka, Hyuuga, Namikaze, Sarutobi, Senju, Nara and my own clan, the Uchiha clan." Sasuko explained.

Murmurs erupted again. "How long did you train with those clans?" Sensei asked. "Well...six years with my clan, Uchiha. And the other clans, one year. Except for the Hyuuga clan, I trained two years there." Sasuko replied. Naruto sat memorized. Sasuke followed suit. _Namikaze...Sarutobi...Senju?! She must be really powerful! _Naruto thought. _She even trained with my clan!_ Kiba, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura, Hinata and Neji all thought. "I was going to train with the Hebi clan, but I surpassed what that clan teached so..." Sasuko said. Karin fumed and shouted. "How are you related to Sasuke-kun?!" Gasps filled the room. Sasuke opened his eyes tiredly. _Fangirls these days *le sigh*..._ Sasuke wondered.

"To be honest...I don't know who he is. Never met him nor heard of him. We may share the same last name but we're not related by blood. Now I think that's enough questions." Sasuko explained. She walked to her desk that was coincidently next to Sasuke. "Alright today we're learning about witches. Sasuko, since you're a hunter of witches, how many have you hunted?" Sensei asked. "Over 1,000,000,000,000,000." Sasuko replied calmly. Sensei's eyes widened, as did everyone else's . "C-c-continuing..."


	3. Chapter 2: Confrontation

**Underworld High  
Chapter 2:  
Confrontation**

* * *

***Third Person***

Class has ended. Sasuko heavily sighed and stood up. Kiba ran over to her and swinged his arm on her shoulder. "Hey babe. Sasuko, right? Wanna hang out?" He asked slyly. She looked at him with a disgusted look. "Get your arm off my shoulder before I take it off myself." She said, pissed off. Kiba smirked and shook his head. Sasuko smiled at him, cheekily, before pulling his arm, towards the front of the class, and flipping him. The class gasped and Naruto ran towards them. "Kiba! What the hell Sasuko-chan?!" Naruto shouted. She picked up her bag and glared at him. "He deserved it. And also, it's Sasuko. Not Sasuko-chan. You're both nuisances." Sasuko replied. Kiba stood up, with the help of Naruto, and looked at Sasuko. "Feisty. I like it." He said smugly.

Sasuko glared and left the classroom. Sasuke ran after her, ignoring Naruto calling his name. "Oi Sasuko!" He shouted. Sasuko turned halfway and looked at him. "What?" She asked. "We need to talk." Sasuke said firmly. She rolled her eyes and followed him to the school garden. The two Uchiha's didn't know Neji was actually planting flowers right in front of them, but was hidden by trees and plants. "What do you want?" Sasuko asked, clearly annoyed. She knew she was getting a long lecture so she sat down. Sasuke sighed and stared at a white rose. _A white rose soon turns red after being painted by blood of a loved one... _Sasuko remembered sadly.

"How are you related to me?" Sasuke asked. "You tell me. I was forced to come here." Sasuko replied, standing up. "Do you know Madara Uchiha?" She asked. He nodded. "He sent me here. While the war is still going on." She said. Sasuko walked and stood next to him, lightly touching the flower petals. "War?" Sasuke asked. She threw him a surprised look. "The war between Konoha and the Land of Fire. Well the rest of the Land of Fire. Half of the Uchiha clan was killed, as you probably know." She answered. Sasuke looked down at the roses. "Yeah..." He said sadly. Sasuko slipped her hand into his. Neji watched the interaction in shock.

"Madara said we aren't related by blood, if that's what you're think Uchiha-san." Sasuko said absently. Sasuke looked down in shame. "I wish I was there to save them. My mum and dad, Mik-" "Mikoto Uchiha and Fugaku Uchiha?" Sasuko interrupted. Sasuke nodded. He let go off her hand. "If we're not related by blood then how come we share them same last name?" He questioned. She sighed and plucked a white rose. "I don't know. Madara suggested perhaps I was adopted. He was away when I was in the family. When he came back from his three-year mission he found me in the east ward of the Uchiha household. I was training. Then he took me away from the household under order of Fugaku. Apparently my strength was uncomprehendable." Sasuko explained.

"...I see. So you don't have the sharingan?" Sasuke asked. "I do. I have many powers." Sasuko replied. "Like what?" Sasuke asked smugly. "In human strength, sharingan, byakugan, shadow possessing and more. I learnt the powers that corresponded with the clan I trained with. Like the Haruno clan, where Sakura is from, I inherited their in-human strength and medical abilities." She explained. Sasuke nodded. Neji stood up and acted like he just arrived. "Oh. Hey Uchiha's. What's up?" He asked. Sasuko smirked. "Nothing much. By the way, call me Sasuko." She said. Neji smiled and nodded. "Class is about to start. May I walk you to Gym?" He asked. Sasuko nodded and picked up her bag.

"Bye Sasuke. See you later." She said before walking with Neji. Sasuke groaned and walked to his class, Physics. "So Sasuko, how is your stay here so far?" Neji asked. "It's okay." Sasuko replied. "Thank's for saving me earlier." He thanked. Sasuko smiled and flicked his forehead. "Ow!" Neji groaned. She giggled and ran away. "Get back here!" He shouted, running after her. She ran and ran, hearing Neji's footsteps get quieter and quieter. She found a very old church. Sasuko opened the door and forgot to lock it. She turned around to see a boy around her age in front of candles. "Who are you?" He asked turning around. He had blue hair and bright yellow eyes. He wore the schools uniform.

"I'm Sasuko Uchiha." She said. The boy smirked. "I'm Seyia Zenkura." He replied. She looked at him. "I've never seen you in class..." She muttered. He smiled and nodded. "I take special classes because I'm the heir of the Zenkura clan. It would be nice to attend normal classes." He answered. Seiya turned around. "The school wants all the heirs of clans to take special classes now..." He said. Sasuko shrugged. "It'll all be the same...right?" She asked. He shook his head. "All heirs will be transported to a special school. They'll announce it today." Seyia replied. Sasuko looked down. "Someone else shares my last name, but we're not related. I was adopted so..."

"You'll still go. I'll make sure of it." Seyia interrupted. Sasuko looked up. "Zenkura-san..." She whispered. "Please call me Seyia...Sasuko." He replied. She blushed and nodded. "Sei-ya." Sasuko pronounced. He nodded. "Sas-u-ko?" He asked. She blushed and nodded. _My name sounds...so hot when he says it..._ She thought. She blushed and shook away all thoughts of that sort. All of a sudden a loud chime echoed throught the church. Seyia sighed. "Sorry I must take my leave now. The council are probably angry now. *sigh* I hope to see you later Sasuko!" He added the last bit with a smile. She smiled. "OK. Bye Seyia"


	4. Chapter 3: I am Your Midnight Wolf

**Underworld High  
Chapter 3:  
I'm Your Midnight Wolf**

* * *

***Third Person***

"Calling all students to the hall!" The principal said in the microphone. A swarm of students entered, all graciously. The principal smiled. "Welcome all! The student council and I have a special surprise! Please give a warm welcome to Seyia Zenkura!" He explained. Applause filled the hall. Sasuko looked at him with surprise. "Welcome students of Underworld High! I have an important announcement." He exclaimed. Whispers and murmurs filled the large hall. Sasuko smirked at him when they're eyes met. He smiled and winked. Her eyes widened and she blushed.

"As you all know, Underworld High houses many heirs to thrones, clans etcetera... All heirs are going to go to a special school. The school that teaches elegance and maturity for when you accept your throne. It is called **Kira of Sekai**. Meaning **Light of the World**. All heirs will be sent today at 6:00 pm. Just to mak sure there aren't going to be trespassers, there will be a guard at the door. Meet here at 6:00 pm." Seiya said calmly and cooly. Excited whispers and murmurs filled the room.

"Also, one more thing." Seiya added. All eyes were on him and the talking stop abruptly. Sasuko looked at him in anxiousness. "Could Sasuko Uchiha please come to the stage?" He asked. Her eyes widened. Everyone stared at her. _"What's going on?" "Why is Zenkura-sama calling her?" "Look at her!" "What a beauty!"_ Sasuko ignored all their talk and walked to the stage. _Where are the stairs?_ She wondered. Seiya looked at her. "Come up." He said encouragingly. "Where are the stairs?" Sasuko asked. Seiya looked around. "Huh. They must have moved them. Here, take my hand." He said, extending his hand.

Sasuko nodded and grabbed his hand. She stood on the stage, her heart racing. "Everyone this is Sasuko Uchiha. I declare that she is my Sapphire Jewel!" He said. **"WHAT?!" **Most of the students shouted. Sasuko looked confused. "What do you mean Seyia?" She asked. He turned and smiled. "When the Leader of the Student Council falls in love with a girl, the girl is called his jewel. The color of what suits the girl most is chosen, in your case Sapphire, is added to the title." He explained.

Sasuko blushed. "Falls in love?" She repeated. Seyia looked down and nodded, his face bright red. "If you want me to be your girlfriend, you can just say so." Sasuko said with a smiled. Seyia smiled and grabbed the microphone. "Sasuko Uchiha is also my girlfriend. The title of Midnight Wolf is now in session!" He said. Some girls started crying. "Mignight Wolf?" Sasuko asked. Seyia nodded. "I chose what suits you best. Your color scheme is the theme of midnight and from your exterior I can suggest that you are a lone wolf." He explained again.

Sasuko smiled and held his hand. "I hope you don't think I'm rushing this or anything." Seyia added sheepisly. She shook her head. "Not at all..." She replied. He smiled. "Sasuko!" A voice shouted. She turned around, Seyia doing the same. "Congratulations Sasuko, Zenkura-sama!" Sakura congratulated. Sasuko smiled. "Thank you." She and Seyia replied together. "Sasuke is in the corner, sulking like an emo would..." Neji said with an annoyed look. The quartet sweatdropped (except Seyia). "Sasuke?" Seyia questioned. Sasuko nodded.

"He and I share the same last name..." Sasuko said. Seyia nodded. Sakura sighed happily. Seyia looked at Sakura, his lust for her evident in his blue eyes. Neji glared at him. Seyia glared back at Neji. The tension was making it hard to even think. "Seyia?" Sasuko called. Seyia broke the glaring contest and turned to her. "Student Council need to talk with you." She continued. He nodded and walked to her. As Seyia kissed Sasuko's forehead, he stared at Neji. Neji clenched his fist as Seyia walked away.

"Neji, Sasuko, Sakura!" Sasuke called. Sakura rose an eyebrow. "Wow, Sasuke actually can shout." She whispered to Neji and Sasuko. Sasuko stifiled a giggle. "Sasuko! You can't date Seyia!" He said. Sasuko glared at him. "Why not?!" She shouted, taking a step towards him. Sasuke also took a step forward. "He's a player, that's why." He said. Sasuko clenched her fist. "Sasuko. For once I agree with Sasuke. I saw him staring at Sakura, with lust." Neji added, walking towards Sasuko. "Shut up!" Sasuko shouted, running away.

"**SASUKO!**"


	5. Chapter 5: Moonlight Shadow

**Underworld High  
Chapter 4:  
****Moonlight Shadow  
**

* * *

***Third Person***

"Unbelievable!" Sasuko groaned siting on her bed. She sat down in thought. "..." She stayed silent. _Could Sasuke and Neji be right? ... I'm looking into this too much. _She stood up and grabbed her suitcase. _I might as well start packing now..._ When she finished packing her clothes, she sat on the floor, in front of her bed. _I barely even know Seyia! Maybe I should apologise to Neji and Sasuke. _Sasuko stood up and walked over to the door. Just as she was about to turn the knob, the door slammed opened. Neji, not noticing Sasuko, stepped into her. "Ah!" She squealed as she hit the ground. Neji fell on top of her. Sasuko opened her eyes to meet Neji's white ones.

"Dude?" Sasuke asked. Neji's eyes widened and he sat up. Sasuko followed. "Why were you on Sasuko?" Sasuke continued. Neji rubbed his neck in embarrassment. "I was about to leave when he was coming in." Sasuko answered for him. She stood up and held out her hand for Neji. He took it and now the trio were all in an awkward silence. "I'm sorry for over-reacting guys..." Sasuko said, looking down, her fringe covering her eyes. Sasuke and Neji looked at each other and then at Sasuko. "It's OK." Sasuke said, sitting on his bed. "Sasuko! Great news! You are a Kira!" Sakura shouted, squeezing Sasuko to death. Neji and Sasuke sweat-dropped. "Sakura, Sasuko's turning blue." Neji noted. Sakura's eyes widened and she released her iron grip.

"Sorry! I'm just so happy!" Sakura apologised, embarrassed. Sasuko before saying. "Wait...why do you guys have different uniforms?" The trio sweat-dropped. "You just noticed?" Sasuke asked. Sasuke blushed and nodded. "Because Kira's wear a different uniform. Sakura, what's Sasuko code name?" Neji asked. Sakura smiled before saying. "Moonlight Shadow." She replied. "Code name?" Sasuko asked. Sasuke sighed. "You're really naive *hey!*. We each have code names. Sakura's is Cherry, Neji's is Moon and mine is Platinuim." Sasuke explained. She nodded and sat down on her bed. "Us Kira's all have single beds, while everyone else has bunks. Kira's are respected and can do a lot of things and go places others can't. Well the Sudent Council can go as well." Sakura explained.

Sasuko nodded. "Neji. Can you tell me more about Seyia...and being a player?" She asked timidly. Neji had a worried look before nodding. "Is there really much to say? He does everything he can to date a girl. Blackmailing and stuff." He explained, staring intensly into her eyes, showing he wasn't joking. She nodded and looked down. "I guess I'll have to trust you guys...I don't really know anything about Seyia. I guess I'm not gonna be his Midnight Wolf. Meh." Sasuko said. Neji looked around, trying to think of a way to break the awkward silence. He saw a picture on the floor. Sakura and Sasuko were talking about the student council so he pickd it up, without being suspected. Sasuke listened to some music.

Neji stared at the photo in wonder of who was this girl. A little girl, aged probably seven, was standing in front of a cherry blossom tree. She had long black hair that reached her ankles even with her hair ties up with a green ribbon. _She looks like Sasuko..._ Neji looked at her eyes. She had a saddened look. She had her right eye covered with bandages. Her left arm and right leg also covered with bandages. She wore a black tub top that covered her mouth, which was covered in bandages. She also wore a short blue skirt, with matching ninja sandals. (**read at bottom of chapter**) Out of curiosity he turned the photo over. There was something written there in small cursive writing. It read '_Sasuko Uchiha training at the Haruno clan_'. "Sasuko? This is you right?" Neji asked.

Sasuko looked over with a bright smile. Her smile faded when she saw what he held up. Sakura looked over as well as Sasuke, who turned his music off. Sakura frowned. "You have a lot of bandages. When was this taken?" She asked. Sasuko stayed silent. "When she trained at the Haruno clan." Neji replied. "Why do you have so many bandages?" Sasuke asked Sasuko. Sasuko didn't utter a word. She stood up and snatched the photo from Neji. "Please don't look at my photo's." She muttered. She placed the picture on her bed. "I rather not let people see what I looked like when I was training." She continued. Neji stood up. "Why did you have so many bandages?" He repeated what Sasuke said. Sasuko looked down.

"From my training." She whispered. Sakura had a confused look on her face. "You trained at my clan?" She asked. Sasuko nodded. "I think I remember you..." Sakura muttered. Sasuko sighed. "Remember? I was the 'freak'. You and that girl did that to me..." She said, deja vu fighting her conscience to consume her. Sakura gasped. "Impossible! You can't be her! She...she." She stuttered, grovelling backwards. Sasuko smirked and nodded. "I still am!" She smiled. Sakura turned pale. "What's going on?" Sasuke intervened. Sakura pointed an accusing finger at Sasuko. "She...she's a vampire!" She shouted. Sasuke and Neji stared at Sasuko. "Is this true Sasuko?" Neji asked.

Sasuko smiled at sat on her bed. "Half-half." She said. Sasuke sweat-dropped. "What does that mean?" He asked. She lied down on her bed. Sasuke and Neji both placed Sakura, who fainted, on her bed. "I'm an ex vampire, but some vampire is still infused in my system." Sasuko explained. She held up a box and shook it around. "My blood tablets." She said with a smile. Neji sat down and Sasuke sat next to him, not bothered to walk to his bed. "What Sakura and 'that girl' do to you?" Neji asked. Sasuke sat up, in intrest on what Sasuko was going to say. Sasuko sighed and a tear escaped her onyx eyes. "OK. I guess I'll tell you.

* * *

**I**n my profile I'll have the URL to a youtube video, where the picture of what Sasuko looks like is. It'll be up soon.


	6. Chapter 5: Loath

**Underworld High  
Chapter 5:  
Loath  
**

* * *

***Third Person***

Sasuko took a breath before telling the story of the photo, where she was covered in bandages and a little bit disfigured. At night she had flash backs, reminding her of the horror she endured in the Haruno clan.

_*flashback*_

_"Good morning Haruni-sama." Sasuko greeted. Yagashima Haruno, founder of the Haruno clan, husband of Kagomiki Haruno. Yagashima nodded. "Good morning. I hope you slept well." He said. Sasuko nodded. "Come down to the training ground when you're ready." He said. Just before he left, he advised "Don't eat any breakfeast.". He then left. Sasuko sighed and got dressed. She wore her usual attire. As she walked down the stairs, she encountered Kagomiki. "Good morning Haruno-sama!" She greeted. Kagomiki smiled before patting Sasuko on her back. "Please call me Kagomiki. Also I hope your ready for our training later." She began. They both walked down the stairs. "I will teach you the art of medical ninjutsu. Good luck with training!" Kagomiki finished, walking away. Sasuko bowed at her retreating figure. _Let's do this! _Sasuko thought. She walked into the training grounds. Yagashima was no-where in sight. **CLANG!** Sasuko skillfully blocked the kunai that Yagashima threw. "Very good. You always must be on guard." He observed. Sasuko smirked as they both lowered their stance. "I have someone I want you to meet Sasuko-san. Sakura! Come here!" He shouted._

_Sakura Haruno, daughter of Yagashima and Kagomiki Haruno. "Sakura, this is Sasuko Uchiha. Sasuko, this is Sakura Haruno, my daughter." Yagashima introduced. Sasuko bowed in respect for Yagashima, not Sakura. Sakura snorted and looked away. "Sakura! Treat our guest with respect." He shouted. Sakura rolled her eyes and bowed. Yagashima sighed. "I apologise on the behalf of my daughter, Uchiha-chan." He apologised. Sakura's eyes widened. "Wait, Uchiha! You know Sasuke Uchiha?!" She shouted. Sasuko nodded. "I was adopted into the Uchiha family. He is like my big brother. So yeah, I know him." She said cockly. Sakura smiled and hugged Sasuko. "I think we're going to be good friends Sasuko-chan! I apologise for being so rude." Sakura said. Sasuko pushed herself out of Sakura's embrace. "I'm sorry but I can't afford to have any ties or bonds. You'll only end up getting hurt." Sasuko explained. Sakura had an irritated look on her face. As she walked away, she heard her say: "Sasuke will be mine. If I get rid of Sasuko" Sasuko rolled her eyes. "Fangirls" She sighed. She looked over Yagashima. "Let's begin." Sasuko nodded and got into her well-known fighting stance._

_*flashback*_

"...After Sakura swore revenge and kept on attacking me, I decided to end this. I hit her with all my strength and she was put into a coma. Yagashima-sama knew of Sakura's revenge so he didn't blame me. It was a week before I had to leave, to go to the Uzumaki clan. They gave me a necklace, for all my hardwork. It's in a casin, hidden." Sasuko finished telling her story. Sasuke and Neji sat in shock. Sasuke slammed his fists on the bedside table. "There's no way in hell Sakura would do that!" He shouted, standing up. Sakura sat up. "What's going on?" She asked, fatigue overpowering her. "Nothing. Got to sleep." Neji said sternly. Sakura shook her head. "No! Tell me what's going on!" She shouted. She walked over to the trio. When she was four centimetres away from them, before Sasuko stood up. "Sakura. Look into my eyes." She said. Sakura obeyed. Time and space stopped, all warping around Sakura. Sakura felt as if she were in another world. "Where am I?!" Sakura shouted. Sasuko walked towards her. She pulled Sakura's chin up.

"Sasuke?" She asked. Sasuko transformed into Sasuke. "Yes it's me." He replied. Sakura smiled. "Am I dreaming?" She asked. Sasuke shook his head. "Not necessarily. Well...sort of." He said hesitantly. Sakura smiled and as Sasuko/Sasuke leaned in to kiss her, she fell into a deep sleep. Sasuko catched her before she fell to the floor. Neji and Sasuke stood up, and surrounded Sasuko. "Give her to me." Sasuke said. Sasuko nodded and passed Sakura to him. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's shirt and clenched it tightly. He blushed before walking to put her in bed. "Sasuke..." Sakura whispered. He blushed while Neji and Sakura smirked. "Did you put a spell on her, so I'm in her dreams?" He asked. Sasuko shook her head. "I know why she know's you're with her but! *smiled* She can hear your heartbeat. All heartbeats are never alike." She explained. Sasuke nodded and sat next to Sakura. "So heartbeats are likes snowflakes?" Neji asked. Sasuke nodded. "What are snowflakes?" She asked.


	7. Chapter 6: Having What She Wanted

**Underworld High  
Chapter 6:  
Having What She Wanted  
**

* * *

***Third Person***

It was time for all the heirs of clans to meet up, and go to Kira of Sekai. Sasuko looked around anxiously. All girls were staring at her, with disgust and loath. She sighed. "Sasuko!" A voice shouted. She turned around to feel a warm, broad chest. She blushed and looked up. Seyia stood there in all of his glory. "Come with me. We have to go. Ask questions later." He whispered in her ear. Sasuko nodded as Seyia held her hand. "Kindaichi, can you come and get our bags?" He asked. Kindaichi nodded and took their luggage. "Where are we going?" Sasuko asked. Seyia winked and put his index finger on his lips. "Secret." He said. Sasuko nodded. She looked around as they walked to their unknown destination. Well, Sasuko's unknown destination that is. She spotted Sasuke, Neji and Sakura at the entrance of where she and Seyia were going. "Good evening Sasuke, Neji...Sakura." Seyia greeted. Sasuko, Neji and Sasuke noticed how he said Sakura's name. Sasuko looked down at her black school shoes. _This is just like how it was at the Haruno clan..._ Sasuko thought with hatred. She closed her eyes, allowing deja vu to overpower her

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Nice to meet you, I'm Sayamasa Shika." A boy greeted. "Sayamasa is a new addition to our training. Sayamasa, these are my students." Yagashima introduced. "I'm Sakura Haruno, the daughter of Yagashima and Kagomiki Haruno, future heir to the Haruno clan." Sakura Haruno greeted, trying to impress him, obviously failing. Sasuko sighed. _My turn_ She thought. "I'm Sasuko Uchiha, daughter of Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha, future heir of the Uchiha clan." She introduced. Sayamasa smiled at her. Sakura rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Show off!" She shouted. Yagashima glared at her. "Silence Sakura. May I remind you of Sasuko's last battle with me?" He asked. Sakura glared at Sasuko. "May I ask what happened?" Sayamasa asked. "Needless to lie, she beat me." Yagashima replied. His eyes widened. "That's so awesome!" He complimented. Sasuko's eyes lit up and for once, a true happy smile etched onto her face. He smiled back. Sakura looked at the interaction between the two and growled. _He will be mine! _She thought angrily. She clenched her fist and began scheming a plan._

* * *

_New Flashback_

_"Hey Sayamasa! How was training with Yagashima-sama?" Sasuko asked happily. "Sorry I wasn't there, I had training with Kagomiki-sama." She continued. Sayamasa didn't reply. Sasuko walked towards him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you OK?" She asked anxiously. Sayamasa stood up and smacked her hand off him. "Sayamasa-kun..." She whispered. "You don't have the right to call me that!" He shouted, his green eyes flaring. Sasuko's eyes widened. "What's wrong with you Sayamasa!" She shouted angrily. He turned towards her. "You call me Shika not Sayamasa!" He shouted. Sasuko's anger reached her peak. "WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THIS?!" She shouted back. "How could you not tell me you were adopted?!" Sayamasa shouted. Her eyes widened. "How...how did you find out?" She whispered, kneeling on the grass. "Who cares who told me?!" He shouted. He began to walk away. Sasuko stood up and faced him. "WHAT DOES ME BEING ADOPTED HAVING ANYTHING TO DO WITH US SAYAMASA?!" She yelled. He stopped walking and said in a cold voice._

_"**I can't love someone who was adopted. It would be like loving filth."**_

* * *

"...Thank you Seyia." Sakura thanked as Seyia took her bags. Sasuko smirked. "Neji!" She whispered. "Yeah?" He whispered back. Sasuko whispered a plan in his ear. "But...are you sure?" He asked. Sasuko cupped his face and winked. "Hate the player and hate the game they play!" She said. Sasuke overheard their plan. "Sasuko...good luck." He said ruffling her black locks. "Oi!" She said, fixing her hair up. Seyia and Sakura heard her and looked over there. Neji saw Seyia looking so he whispered. "Plan in action." Sasuko nodded. "Sasuke! Meany!" She shouted as Sasuke grabbed his luggage. As Sasuko's hands reached up to fix her hair, Neji grabbed them. "N-N-Neji. What are you doing?" She asked, acting nervous. He smiled at her. "Alow me Sasuko-chan." He replied. He fixed her hair back to its original way. Sasuko smiled and hugged Neji. "Thanks Neji-kun!" She thanked. Seyia growled and walked over to the couple. "Ne Sasuko, why don't we go somewhere else?" He asked, glaring at Neji. "Sure." Sasuko said.


	8. Chapter 7: Fail Revenge

**Underworld High  
Chapter 7:  
Fail Revenge**

* * *

***Third Person***

"Since when have you started calling Hyuuga 'Neji-kun'?" Seyia asked. Sasuko smirked. "Since you started flirting with Sakura." She replied. "By the way, I'm breaking up with you." She continued. As she was walking away, Seyia grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. "No-one breaks up with me. Understand **adopted**?" He asked, his voice laced with hatred. Sasuko's eyes widened. "Sakura told you...right?" She asked with a smirk. Seyia nodded. Sasuko's bangs hindered her eyes from the bright lights. "Let me go Seyia." She said sternly, trying to get away. "Or what?" He asked. Sasuko looked at him, her byakugan infused with sharingan activated. She slapped him hard. "Or you'll get more where that came from!" She shouted. Seyia glared at her and pinned her to the wall. He stared at her with lust glazed eyes. "Are you sure you want to break up with me?" He asked. Sasuko nodded. "With all my heart. I hate you so much." She replied. Seyia lightly bit her neck. "Ah!" She moaned in suprise. "If you break up with me." He started. He fondled her breast through her shirt. "And don't obey what I say." He continued, placing a kiss on her right breast. "I will tell everyone you're adopted and pregnant with my baby." He finished nibbling her ear.

Sasuko blushed and tears built up in her eyes. When she was in school, she was constantly bullied and teased because she was adopted. She didn't want history to repeat itself. Or to be called a pregnant whore. Seyia stopped his nibbling on her ear and looked into her eyes. "Fine. Please don't tell anyone..." She whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she felt herself getting light-headed. "Glad we've came to an agreement Sasuko-chan." He said. Sasuko slid down onto her knees and fainted. She fell to the ground on her side. Seyia smiled and picked her up bridal style. He looked down at her. "A broken angel." He said aloud. Seyia walked over to Sasuke, Neji and Sakura. "Sasuko fainted." He said. Neji glared at him. "Nah really?" He asked sarcastically. Seyia glared back at him. "Give me Sasuko." Sasuke said sternly. Seyia sighed defeated and handed her over. "Seyia. It's time to go." A boy said. "Alright. Thank you Ainoki." Seyia replied. He and Ainoki both walked away. Sasuke stared at Sasuko. He lightly kissed her forehead. Sakura glared at the interaction and stalked away.


	9. Chapter 8: Love is in the Air

**Underworld High  
Chapter 8:  
**_Love is in the Air_

* * *

***Third Person***

Sasuke ran after Sakura after giving Sakura to Neji. "Sakura!" He shouted. Sakura stopped walking, tears streaming down her face. "Why are you crying?" Sasuke asked her. He pulled her into a sweet embrace. "S-Sasuke!" She said, suprised. "When I see you cry, I feel like my insides are being torn apart." He expressed, blushing and looking away. A few more tears poured out of Sakura's eyes before she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you Sasuke-kun!" She shouted. He smiled. "I love you too Sakura." Sasuke replied. They both smiled and blushed, before leaning in for a unforgetable kiss. After a while they broke their kiss, Sasuke leaned his head on Sakura's forehead. "Why we're you crying?" He asked again. Sakura looked away with an angry look on her face. "It's because Sasuko could get all the boys. I wanted you. Seyia came a long and I didn't know I loved. He started acting nicer to me then Sasuko." She explained. Tears started streaming again. She hugged Sasuke. "I can never forgive myself! I told Seyia something I shouldn't have told him." She shouted. "About Sasuko?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded snuggled into him more. "I told him Sasuko was adopted." She said. Sasuke's eyes widened. "How could you?" He replied.

Sakura looked away. "He forced me. He put a spell on me." She explained. Sasuke sighed and nodded. "Let's go to Neji and Sasuko." He said. Sakura nodded, guilt clawing at her insides. They began walking to Neji and Sasuko and noticed Sasuko shaking uncontrollably, and Neji holding her. "What happened?" Sasuke asked. Sasuko had tears streaming down her face. "Sas-Sasuke." She whispered. Sasuke and Sakura ran to her and Neji. Neji hugged her. "Stop shaking Sasuko. Please stop." He whispered. "What's wrong with Sasuko?" Sasuke asked. "S-S-Seyia." She whispered. Sasuke activated his sharingan and Neji his byakugan. "What did he do?" Neji asked. Sasuko hugged Neji back. "He asked me why I called Neji 'Neji-kun' and I said since you were with Sakura. We started shouting at each other. He began...touching me. He said if I broke up with him, or didn't do what he said, he'd tell everyone I was adopted and that I was pregnant with his baby." She explained, tears streaming. Sakura gasped. "That...asshole!" She shouted. "Sasuko, when I see him...God he is dead!" Sasuke shouted punching the wall. Neji stayed silent. "I'm going to kill him." Neji said. "And then burn his remains." He continued.

"Thanks you guys...but I can't put you guys in danger." Sasuko said, standing up. "I don't want history to repeat itself. Sorry." She continued looking down. She smiled at them. "Come one. The planes leaving." She finished. Sasuke, Neji and Sakura nodded and smiled. "Let' go!" Sakura shouted. Sasuke smiled at her and the quartet walked away to the plane.


	10. Chapter 9: Pure Happiness

**Underworld High  
Chapter 9:  
Pure Happiness**

* * *

***Third Person***

After the plane landed, Sasuke, Sasuko, Sakura and Neji went to their cabin. They started unpacking. "Nervous?" Neji asked Sasuko. She nodded. "Sasuko. We will protect you." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded. "With out a doubt!" She said with a smile. Sasuko smiled at them. "Thank you." She said. Sasuke glanced at the time. "Crap! Five minutes until we have to meet the principal!" He shouted, running to the bathroom. "UWAHH!" Sakura shouted, getting her clothes ready. While Sasuke and Sakura were freaking out, Neji and Sasuko dressed quickly and calmly. "Come on! We have two minutes to be down there!" Sasuko shouted. She grabbed her messenger bag that held her books and stuff. Before she got Neji, Sasuke and Sakura's messenger bags, she took a quick look in the mirror. She wore the school's uniform. White buttom up shirt with a purple tie and white jacket. A purple skirt with white knee-length socks and purple shoes completed the look. Her usual chicken butt hair was straightened and reached her knees. _I've changed so much..._ She thought. "Sasuko! We're leaving." Neji said. Sasuko nodded and grabbed everyone's messenger bags and they left their cabin.

They ran frantically to the their class. "One minute!" Sasuke shouted, as they neared the classroom. "Five!" Sakura shouted. "Four!" Neji shouted. The classroom was right in front of them. "Three." Neji said. Sasuko reached for the door knob. "Two!" She said, waiting for Sasuke, Neji and Sakura. She opened the door as Sasuke said "One." The principal looked at the door and smirked. So the Kiras of Underworld High I pressume?" She asked. Sasuko nodded and bowed. "Please introduce yourselves." She said. "I'm Catlin Panneill. Mrs. Panneill. But call me Catlin." The quartet nodded. "I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura greeted with a smile. "Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke greeted. "Sasuko Uchiha." Sasuko introduced. "Hyuuga, Neji" Neji introduced. Catlin smiled. "A pleasure to meet you all. I hope you call will enjoy your stay at Kira of Sekai." She announced. "Before you all go to classes, Sasuko Uchiha, may I speak with you?" She asked. Sasuko nodded. She noticed the worried look in Neji's eyes. Sasuke closed the door after the trio left. Catlin stood up and looked outside her window.

"I understand you are dating Seyia Zenkura?" She asked. Sasuko nodded, eyes turning cold. "At our school, you can not date anyone until **The Battle of Love**." Catlin said. Sasuko rose an eyebrow. "What is that?" She asked. "It'll be in a couple of weeks. It's when a boy has to put their name down to fight for the girl they love. The winner gets the girl. So until then, you can not date Seyia Zenkura." Catlin explained. Sasuko nodded, her excitement making her legs weaken. "Okay Catlin-sama. I must take my leave." Sasuko said leaving the classroom. Catlin smiled and sat down in her chair. She sighed happily. She said

**"This is going to be an intresting battle."**


	11. Chapter 10: Out of the Friend Zone

**Underworld High  
Chapter 10:  
Out of the Friend Zone**

* * *

***Third Person***

After class had ended Sasuko ran to her friends, excitement going nuts. "You guys, you'll never-" She started before Neji interrupted her. "We know. Sensei told us about that event." He added a smile. Sasuko felt a blush creep onto her cheeks, she looked away, attempting to hide her blush. Sakura smiled. "We're happy for you, Sasuko-chan." She said. Sasuke nodded in agreement. Neji had worried look on his face. "What's wrong Neji?" Sasuko asked. He sighed. "Seyia's coming towards us." He said. She nodded. "Sasuko!" Seyia shouted. He pulled her towards him. Sasuko's sharingan activated but she quickly closed her eyes. "Unhand me!" She shouted. His grip on her began to bruise her wrist. "Let her go!" Neji shouted, pulling Sasuko towards him. "Ah!" She said softly. Seyia lost his grip on her. "If you want her, fight me, next week at the battle of love." Neji said. Seyia smirked. "Your on, loser." Seyia then walked away, his blue hair shining. Sasuko di-activated her sharingan. "Neji?" She called softly. He looked at her. "Thank you..." She continued. Sasuko went on her tippy-toes and kissed her cheek. Neji blushed while Sasuke burned. Sakura gave him a confused look.

"She's like a sister to me." He explained. Sakura smiled and hugged him. "Sakura, let's leave them alone." Sasuke said. "And let's do something..._wetter_." He whispered in her ear. Sakura blushed and nodded. They both walked away. Sasuko winked at Sakura as she and Sasuke walked away. Neji held Sasuko close. "Sasuko...I love you." Neji confessed. Sasuko's eyes widened. "Really?" She asked. He nodded, blushing. Sasuko looked down. A tear came out of her eye and fell onto the concrete. "How could you?" She asked. Neji rose an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He asked. He went to hug her but she moved away. "You can't love me. How can you even stand the sight of me? I'm ugly and weak." She said. Sasuko then ran away. "Sasuko!" Neji shouted after her but to no avial. Sasuko ran and ran, not caring where her legs were taking her, until she could hardly breath. Tears streamed down her face as she kneeled on the concrete. "An angel shouldn't cry. An angel crying is like God crying." A voice said. Sasuko flinched. "Neji?" She asked.

Neji stepped out of the shadows. "Sasuko. You're very pretty, smart and powerful. I have never met anyone like you. You're the ice to my water and the water to my flame. You help me and calm me." He said all this lovingly, with a smile and blush. More tears streamed down her cheeks. "Neji!" She shouted. She flew into his open arms and cried. "I love you Sasuko. I love you so much. So much." He muttered. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Neji looked slightly surprised. "Sasuko, what are you doing?" He asked curiously. Sasuko's fringe hid her onyx eyes. "Sasuko?" He called softly. Sasuko looked up and stared into his milky white eyes. "I...am rooting for you at the battle. Neji-kun." She said, happily. Neji's eyes widened. "What...does that mean?" He asked. Sasuko smiled. "It means...I love you and want to be your girlfriend." She said. Neji's eyes widened. Sasuko closed her eyes and slowly leaned in. Neji smiled and also leaned in. Once their lips met, sparks flew...literally. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Neji shouted in surpirse. Sasuko practically passed out.

Out of a bush came out, Sakura and Sasuke. They were both sweat-dropping. "Sorry." They said together. Sasuko opened her eyes and looked at them both. With an angry look she clenched her fist. "EH?!" Sakura and Sasuke shouted, hiding behind Neji. "I would kill you both right now." She said. There was dead silence. "I would kill you. But since you guys are my friends...I'll allow this one to slip." Sasuko continued, acting cool. Neji smirked. He grabbed her head and gave her a nuggie. "Oi!" Sasuko shouted.


	12. Chapter 11: The Pain of the Heart

**Underworld High  
Chapter 11:  
The Pain of the Heart**

* * *

***Sasuko P.O.V***

The Battle of Love was finally here. I am really happy! Neji will beat Seyia, and I can be with Neji. I grasped my chest, the skin on top of my heart. What is this feeling? My heart...is so..loud! My stomach has butterflies. My heart...whenever I think of Neji...I get really nervous! What is happening to me?! I fell to the carpet floor of our dorm room. "Hah...hah...hah." I breathed heavily. Neji...help me! What's going...on?! My heart! It hurts! It hurts! Neji! NEJI!

My conscience slowly slipping away, I muttered these words.

"Someone...anyone...**Neji...help. Me**"


	13. Chapter 12 I Won't Allow It!

**Underworld High  
Chapter 11:  
I Won't Allow It!**

* * *

***Third Person P.O.V***

"Where is Sasuko?" Sasuke asked. Neji and Sakura shrugged. "She wasn't in class." Neji noted. "Maybe...maybe Seyia caught her!" Sakura said. Neji and Sasuke's eyes widened. Neji jumped up and walked over to Seyia. Sasuke ran after him and dragged him into the corridor. Sakura slapped Neji. "What the hell?!" Neji shouted in pain. "We should check our dorm first, then we can make assumptions." Sasuke said. Neji nodded and Sasuke released his grip on her. Neji walked in the direction of their dorm. "You comin' or not?" He asked. Sakura and Sasuke nodded and followed his lead. Sasuke closed his eyes. _Sasuko...what's going on? Why can't you just live a normal life? It was your wish..._ He thought a flashback popping at the seams.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Sasuko-chan! Sasuko-chan!" Mikoto Uchiha called. She look worriedly at Fugaku Uchiha, who had closed his eyes in thought. Itachi Uchiha sat down. "Where is Sasuko?" He asked. Sasuke sat in his seat, not saying a single word. Fugaku sighed. "Madara stepped over the line." He said. Itachi rose an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He asked. Mikoto placed their food on the table. "Madara began to ask questions about Sasuko's parents and former family. Right now she's in a jutsu, remembering her parents and family. I'm so angry at Madara! What gives him the right to do that?!" Mikoto said enraged. Itachi nodded. "No-one can get her out of that jutsu. Only she can escape it." Fugaku added. "...There's a lock on the door." Sasuke noted. All eyes were on him. "How...do you know?" Mikoto asked. He grunted and left the room. "I'm...going to try again." He said, at the doorway. "Be careful." Itachi warned. Sasuke nodded and left. He ran up the stairs and to Sasuko's room. He heard light sobs. "Mama...Papa...Onii-kun...help." A small voice cried. Sasuke growled and barged down the heavy door. "Sasuko!" He shouted once he got inside._

_Sasuko laid on the bed, sprawled out and her eyes closed. Her tears fell onto the quilt and sheets that laid beneath her. Sasuke ran over to her and held her. He began to shake her. "Sasuko. Sasuko!" He called, in a pleading voice. Suddenly, the heavy door shut with a loud bang. Sasuke immediately looked at the door way. Madara Uchiha leaned against the door. "Now now Sasuke, there's no need for all this hassle." Madara said. Sasuke glared. "Undo the jutsu now!" He shouted. Madara smirked and walked towards the couple. Sasuke, who was siting on the bed, shuffled back until he hit the headboard. Sasuko slightly moved. Madara stood beside them. He reached and gloved hand out and wipped away one of Sasuko's tears. He lightly grabbed a piece of her black hair and twirled it around his finger. "Didn't Mikoto tell you? Sasuko is the only one who can brek the jutsu...Unless I send you in there to break it." Madara explained. Sasuke's eyes widened. "Send me there then!" He shouted, embracing Sasuko. Madara nodded. "Lie down with Sasuko next to you. Hold her hand." He explained. Sasuke nodded and did so. "Sonomi wa kotanji." Madara chanted. A bright blue light consumed Sasuko and Sasuke._

_Sasuke opened his eyes. He was in a field of cherry blossom petals. He saw a girl with long black hair, dancing gracefully, her white dress following her every move. Her eyes closed as she continued dancing, not noticing Sasuke's presence. "Sasuko?" Sasuke asked. The girl finished her dance with a spin. She slowly opened her eyes. "Who are you?" The girl asked. Sasuke gulped. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He said. The girl nodded and turned around. She kneeled down. Sasuke stood behind her, watching what she was going to do. "My name is Sasuko." Sasuko replied. She wrote her name onto the grass beneath the petals. Suddenly, a large gust of wind blew the petals everywhere. Sasuke fell to the ground. The world he and Sasuko were in began to warp. "Sasuko!" Sasuke shouted. He stood up and ran to her. A portal appeared out of nowhere in front of her. Sasuke grabbed her and they both hit the ground. Sasuke embraced her. "Sasuko..." He whispered. He looked into Sasuko's eyes. They were wide open. She got out of Sasuke's embrace and walked slowly twoards the portal. Sasuke quickly did a jutsu. "Omai no raizinshu"He shouted. A sword apeared in Sasuke's hands and he threw it at the portal. The portal disappeared into ashes. He looked over at Sasuko. "Sasuko! Are you OK?" He asked. Sasuko looked at him. "I want to live a normal life." She said._

_The dream broke into glass shards and was replaced by black. A light consumed Sasuko. She turned into an older version of herself _(What she looks like outside of the flashback)_. "Sasuke...thank you." She thanked. Sasuko and Sasuke woke up. "Sasuke?" Sasuko called. Sasuke looked at her. Tears still streamed down her face. She cleched her eyes close and hugged Sasuke. Both of them forgot of their joined hands._

* * *

"Earth to Sasuke, wake up!" Sakura shouted softly. Sasuke's eyes snapped open. They were in front of their doorm room. Neji hand lingered on the door knob. "Let's go." Neji said. Sasuke and Sakura nodded. Neji opened the door. Sakura gasped at the sight. Sasuko laid on the carpet, eyes closed. "Sasuko?" Sasuke called. Sasuko didn't open her eyes. Neji ran over to her. He held checked her pulse. Tears began to form in his eyes but he wipped them away. "Sakura! Get a teacher! Now!" Neji shouted. Sakura nodded and ran out the room. Sasuke joined Neji. "Sasuko! Sasuko! Wake up!" Neji shouted. He held her close to his heart. Sasuke looked away, eyes clenched. "Sensei! In here!" Sakura came back with a teacher. The sensei immediately stopped walking when she saw Sasuko. "It's her..." Sensei whispered. She whipped out her mobile and called an ambulance. Sasuke leaned towards Sasuko and lightly kissed her forehead. Neji kissed her cheek. Sakura glared at Sasuko. She then smirked. "I'll go wait for the ambulance!" She shouted, acting worried. "Yes yes do go." Sensei ushered. Sensei walked over to Sasuko.

Sakura walked into the playground. She leaned onto a tree. "Is it done?" A voice asked. Sakura looked up to see Seyia sitting on a tree branch. "Yes. She should be waking up soon." Sakura replied. Seyia smirked and jumped off the branch. "Thank you Sakura." He then walked away. Sakura smiled. "No need to thank me." She replied, walking in the opposite direction.


	14. Chapter 13: Border of Good and Bad

**Underworld High  
Chapter 12:  
Border of Good and Bad**

* * *

***Third Person P.O.V***

"A jutsu was placed on her. Unbreakable I'm afraid. We will try our hardest. Stay as long as you please." The brown-haired nurse explained. Neji looked at the tiled floor in shock and anger. "Thank you." Sasuke dismissed. The nurse scurried out of the room. Neji held his head. "Who...did this?" He asked himself. Sasuke patted him on his back. "Everything will be fine. I'm sure of it." Sasuke said assuringly. Neji looked over at Sasuko. He nodded. Sakura bit her lip. She was distraught seeing her friends like this. She looked at Sasuko, pain and guilt filling her heart. _I'm so sorry Sasuko, Neji...Sasuke. I regret this so much! _She thought. **You should be. **A voice replied. Sakura's eyes widened. Sasuke looked over at her. "What's wrong Sakura?" He asked worriedly. Tears filled her eyes, half-fake and half-real. "I'm going to go to the ladies room." She said before running out of the room. "Sakura!" Sasuke shouted after her. Sakura didn't reply. She ran down halls and halls, desperately trying to find her destination.

**How could you?How could you? How could you?How could you? How could you?How could you? How could you?How could you? How could you?How could you? How could you?How could you?  
****How could you? How could you? How could you?How could you? How could you?How could you? How could you?How could you? How could you?How could you? How could you?  
How could you? How could you? How could you?How could you? How could you?How could you? How could you?How could you? How could you? How could you?  
How could you? How could you? How could you?How could you? How could you?How could you? How could you?How could you? How could you?  
How could you? How could you? How could you?How could you? How could you?How could you? How could you?How could you? **

The voice repeated constantly in her head. She slammed the bathroom door open and locked herself in the stall. She noticed there was mirror in the stall. She stared at it, admiring herself. Her beautiful bubble-gum pink hair and luscious emerald eyes. She had the figure, curves in the right places. Suddenly, her hair faded into a dark blue and her shining eyes into a dull pink. "What's happening?!" She shouted. She looked back into the mirror. The supposed 'reflection' of herself was crying. "I hate myself." Sakura's reflection said. Sakura's eyebrow raised. She placed a hand on the mirror. The reflection did the same. "Who...are you?" Sakura asked. The reflection stopped cryin. "I'm you. Well...my name is Sakurai. The opposite actually. My color scheme is your's inverted, see? Why did you do that to Sasuko?" Sakurai asked. Sakura looked down, taking her hand off the mirror. "Seyia...would have spread rumors about me..." She said quietly. Sakurai slammed her fists on the mirror, creating a crack. "You...you." She whispered with her last breath, turning back into Sakura.

Sakura's eyes widened. _Everyone's probably worried._ She took one last glancing look in the mirror before exiting the stall and bathroom. She ran back to Neji and Sasuke, out of breath. No-one was in the room. Except one. Sasuko. The girl Sakura was causing pain. Sakura walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Sakura turned to left the room but when she was at the door, she heard heavy breathing. She looked at Sasuko. Suddenly, Sasuko's eyes snapped open. She immediately sat up and clench the skin where her heart was, causing marks to appear. "Sasuko!" Sakura shouted, running over to her. Sasuko swingined her legs over onto the side of the bed. "Sasuko, you should lie down." Sakura said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Sasuko gently removed the hand and stood up. "I have something to do." Sasuko replied. Sakura's eyes widened.

"No! You can't go!" She shouted, grabbing Sasuko. Sasuko turned to her and glared, her sharingan and byakugan activated. Sakura felt herself get faintish. "Sorry Sakura." Sasuko said, not at all sorry. Sakura fell to the floor. Sasuko was enclosed by black cherry blossom leaves. Her sharingan and byakugan deactivated as she disappeared.

* * *

**With Sasuko...**

* * *

Sasuko appeared in a bedroom chamber, lying on the bed, her hand and legs chanied.. Her eyes snapped open. "What happened to me? Why did I push Sakura away?" She whispered nervously to herself. "I see you're here." A male voice echoed in the room. Sasuko's eyes widened.

**"S-Seyia?"**


	15. Chapter 14: Poison Attacks

**Underworld High  
Chapter 13:  
Poison Attack**

* * *

***Third Person P.O.V***

**"S-Seyia?"**

Seyia smirked and strolled over to Sasuko. Sasuko began to struggle, despreatly trying to break the chains. "There's no point struggling Sasuko." Seyia said nearing the bed. "Let go of me!" Sasuko shouted. He walked until he stopped before Sasuko. "Ah!" A moan escaped through Sasuko's cherry lips. Seyia smirked. "It seems that the poison is taking effect." He noted. Sasuko's eyes widened and glared at him. "...Poison?!" She shouted. Seyia nodded. "The poison that's coursing through your veins is a remedy I myself made." He explained. He then gripped her chin, forcing her to star into his aqua eyes. Her onyx eyes were glazed as the poison continued to travel through her body. "What is it...doing to me?" Sasuko asked. Sasuko chuckled darkly. "How are you feeling?" He asked, pretending to be innocent. Sasuko blushed, many moans escaping her lips.

"I feel...w-weird." She said, shyly. Seyia smirked. "What do you mean? Where do you feel weird?" He asked. Sasuko blushed and looked away. "...This is so embarrassing!" She whispered, her blushing turning a darker shade of red. "Don't be." Seyia said, tucking a stray piece of black hair behind Sasuko's ear. Sasuko looked at him, her onyx eyes looking glazed and dazed. Seyia pinned her to the bed, staring into her eyes. She sighed contently. _WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?! I LOVE NEJI NOT SEYIA!...Neji...NEJI!_Sasuko shouted in her mind. Sasuko couldn't control what she was saying, or what she was doing. "...I feel weird...down there." Sasuko whispered, her blush growing. Seyia rose an eyebrow. "What does it feel like?" He asked, his knee on her womanhood. Her eyes widened before clenching shut. "Ah! Seyia!" She shouted in pleasure. Seyia smirked.

"There's more where that came from...Sasuko." He said. Sasuko smiled lustfully. He licked her cheek. She blushed and moaned. Little did Seyia know, Sasuko was crying in her mind.

_NEJI PLEASE SAVE ME!_


	16. Chapter 15: Uproar

**Underworld High  
Chapter 14:  
Uproar**

* * *

***Third Person P.O.V***

**"SASUKO?!"**

Neji and Sasuke ran into the school's infirmary to find Sakura on the floor and Sasuko no where to be seen. "Sakura?!" He called, despreatly trying to wake her. Neji clenched his fist. A nurse heard all the comotion and ran in. She sighed, closing her red eyes. "Rinne! We've got another one!" She shouted. A lady with long white hair immediately ran over to her, her azure eyes looking tired. "Thanks Rondo. This is Sasuko Uchiha room, correct?" Rinne asked the green-haired girl. She nodded, opening her eyes. "I'll take your shift while you work here." Rondo said, already walking off. Rinne nodded and looked at Sasuke, Neji and Sakura. "Where is Miss Uchiha?" She asked. Neji unclenched his fist and looked up at her, his milky eyes filling with tears. "You tell me! You're suppossed to be looking after her!" He shouted, tears streaming down his dry cheeks. She sighed and helped Sasuke put Sakura on the bed. "We we're looking after our other patients. This girl has suffered the same fate as many other patients." Rinne explained, washing her hands. "Same fate?" Sasuke asked quitely. She nodded, filling a bucket of water. "Soon after Miss Uchiha disappeared, many of our patients were put under a jut-" "SASUKO!" Sakura interjected, shooting up, tears falling. Rinne sighed and emptied the bucket of water. "Where's Sasuko?!" She shouted, runniing to Sasuke. He shrugged. "She's disappeared." He said. Sakura's eyes trembled and she slid down to the floor.

"Why am I so weak! This is all my fault! I let her get away! WHY?!" Sakura shouted. She began to freak out and shake. "Sakura!" Sasuke shouted, kneeling down in front of her. He grabbed her and held her close. "Sakura!" He shouted. Sakura began to cry. "If only I didn't look into her eyes." Sakura whispered. Neji rose an eyebrow. "I...know where Sasuko is." Sakura said. Neji immediately ran next to her. "Where is she?!" Neji shouted, grabbing her shoulders. "Let go of her!" Sasuke shouted, swatting his hand away. "Sasuke, it's all right" Sakura assured and hugged Neji.

**"Seyia...kidnapped her"**


	17. Chapter 16: The Cry of the Strong

**Underworld High  
Chapter 15:  
The Cry of the Strong**

* * *

***Third Person P.O.V***

**"STOP!"**

Sasuko shouted, tears now falling down her face. Seyia smirked. "I'm really suprised. Any other girl would of just scummbed to pleasure by now." He said smirking. He began to bit and nip at Sasuko's neck. "Neji..." She whispered. Seyia heard her and was enraged. **SLAP!** The sound echoed throughout the room. The sound resounded in her mind, making the pain greater. Sasuko bit her lip, slightly drawing blood. Seyia grabbed her chin, making her stare at him. "What did you say?!" He shouted. Sasuko whimpered as shocks began to travel through her body. "STOP!" She shouted repeatedly. The pain grew everytime she moved. "Tell me...what you...said." Seyia repeated. Sasuko smirked and looked him straight in the eyes. "I said the name of whom I love the most. Got a problem?" She replied. Seyia punched her gut. Sasuko looked away. _No pain no gain. No pan no gain. No pain no gain._ She repeated in her mind.

**"GET OFF HER OR ELSE!"**

Sasuko and Seyia looked over at the door. Neji stood there, milky eyes glaring, byakugan activated. Sasuko smiled at him, tears falling. "Neji!" She shouted in glee. Neji gave her a small smile before turning his glare on Seyia. Seyia gritted his teeth. "What do you want?" He asked hostily. Neji ran forward and grasped his collar. "I want you dead." He replied. Seyia smirked, his blue eyes filled with hostility. "Come at me." He said. Neji pulled back his fist. Just as he fist was about to make contact, Seyia disappeared. "Where is he?" Neji whispered. Sasuko also searched around. She noticed a shadow lurking. "N-N-N" She couldn't speak! _NEJI!_ "DIE!" Seyia shouted charging at Neji. Neji whipped around, but not in time.

_**SLASH!**_

Neji and Seyi's eyes widened. The person smiled as blood poured out of her mouth. "SASUKO!" Neji shouted. She looked up at Seyia. She kicked him in his gut before grabbing Neji's hand. "Where are we going?" Neji asked. Sasuko looked back at him and smiled. "Anywhere." She replied. He nodded before stopping. Sasuko almost fell. "Naranjawa kiri tani." Neji muttered. He held Sasuko's hand as green smoke engulfed them. Even through the smoke, Sasuko could see Seyia. "Neji." Sasuko whispered. He looked at her. "Yeah?" He asked. Where they stood began to warm and twist around. She hugged. "Thank you..." She sighed out before fainting. Neji grabbed her as their dorm room came into focus. He placed Sasuko on her bed and sat next to her. She lightly shuffled before muttering out world shaking words.

**"I love you Neji!"**


	18. Chapter 17 Two Mirrors

**Underworld High  
Chapter 17:  
Two Mirrors**

* * *

***Sasuko's Mind P.O.V***

"Sasuko...wake up."

**Sasuko found herself in a black room. "Neji?" She asked. She saw a mirror. She steadily walked towards it, weary of what she would see. She didn't see her reflection. She saw the one she loves. "Neji!" Sasuko shouted. She banged on the window. _I have to get out of here!_ She thought, her voice echoing. A bright light shined from behind her. She turned around, not expecting anything to be there. Boy was she wrong. A black sword with a green gem on the handle was logged into a rock. She walked over to it, feeling a bright, warm light. She grabbed the sword and twirled it. Sasuko looked back at the mirror. She found that there were two. **_Sasuko. _**A voice said. Sasuko frantically searched around to find the source of the voice. **_Before you, you see two mirrors. Smash the one you hate, and place your hand on the one you want _**The voice explained. Sasuko nodded and grabbed her sword. She looked at her options.**

**Inside one mirror was Neji, Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuko smiled. She looked at the other mirror, stumbling back at what she saw. She saw a couple holding a baby with black hair and eyes. Sasuko couldn't tell who was in the photo.**_In the first mirror, you see your friends. In the second mirror is your parents._ **The voice added. Sasuko held back her tears as she clenched her sword. _What do I do?! _She thought. It was either the ones I love, or the ones I should love. Sasuko smiled. _This is a test._ She assured herself, aiming her sword at a mirror. _I'm coming..._**

_**NEJI!**_


	19. Chapter 18: Eager Love

**Underworld High  
Chapter 18:  
Eager Love**

* * *

***Third Person P.O.V***

Neji sat next to Sasuko, lightly stroking her cheek. Sasuke closed his eyes. He was distraught. Sasuko was like a sister to him...then again she is his adopted family member. He looked over at Sakura, who was sleeping peacefully on the bed. Sasuke patted Neji on his back. "Come on. We've got to go to classes." He said. Neji shook his head. "I'll stay here with them. I'll alert you when they wake up." He replied, looking at Sasuko. Sasuke sighed and nodded, leaving for English. When he entered the room, all eyes were on him, most girls giggling widly. He rolled his eyes and walked to his seat. "About time Uchiha." THe teacher said smugly. Sasuke glared at him before taking out his book. "So what we have here is a sentence..."

* * *

Neji held his head, anticipation and worry consuming him. "I'll come back Sasuko." He said, grabbing his school bag. "Neji..." A voice whispered. He immediately whipped around. He found Sasuko siting upright on the bed, with a smile etched on her face. "Time for school?" She asked, walking over to the mirror. Neji only stared in shock as she fixed her hair. Sasuko saw Neji looking at her so she turned around. "What's wrong?" She asked. Neji smiled and shook his head. He strode forward and hugged Sasuko. "I'm glad you're OK...I love you Sasuko." He whispered. Sasuko smiled before returning the hug. She held his hand as they exited their dorm room.

**Will this happy couple live on?**

_Or will Seyia come back for revenge?_

* * *

Review if you want a sequel!


End file.
